minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
(Happily) Trapped in the lift
Well, this is not going to be a long pasta. Just a short one to write for fun. Not actually scary, really. Just a piece of humorous stuff. ~~ ~~ Diary Entry 1 Ah, I think I am stuck in the lift. Fortunately, the lights are still on, but I am trapped for half an hour already. I think I am going to miss the bus. I try to call for those security guards, but only static sound so far. Hmm, I hope everything will be fine. Diary Entry 2 Goddamn it! I have been waiting for a long time. Good thing is that the lift is air-conditioned and I manage to pry on the elevator doors. It manages to make a small gap, but nothing more. I can't even get my arm through of this. I hope the firemen will be here soon. Diary Entry 3 Fuck it. I am going to forget about school today. I have been waiting for three hours. I keep dialing to the emergency services, but the hotline seemingly breaks. Uh oh, the lobby hall's light has gone out. Diary Entry 4 Finally, due to the gap I made on the elevator door, I have Internet. I am currently reading the news. "Large scale zombie outbreak, at least a million infected" "Emergency services broke down" "Evacuation process is going on" "Martial law in effect" Oh shoot. Good thing is, no zombies are trapped in the lift with me. lol Diary Entry 5 Seems like zombies have taken over the building. They are EVERYWHERE! A few survivors ran past me just now, but they got mowed down quickly. Zombies ate them. They are now standing in front of my lift. They try to get in, but their heads can't get through. lmao Diary Entry 6 ***Battery is low: 15% left*** Well, my phone battery is starving. Like I do. ***Battery is charging*** Good thing I got tons of Skittles and biscuits that can sink a ship. Diary Entry 7 Oh gosh. I have been watching the news channel, and end up seeing the reporter getting chewed up. Ewwwwwwwwwww I think I should not eat too many Skittles. It is getting thirsty. Diary Entry 8 Radios are down. Man, I am bored. I have watched 4 films on my phone, and I am currently playing Minecraft, the game I haven't touched in ''years. ''Anyways, I get a way to entertain myself. Oh, I brought a headphone. I planned to use it during lessons, hiding inside the toilet listening music. Oh boi, now I am still stuck here. Em, who gets a bottle of water? Diary Entry 9 Oh man, I used up my first phone charger's batteries. Good thing I have ten more. I just drank my first gulp of urine in my life. Man, my stomach feels funny. Diary Entry 10 Found a new way of entertainment. I accidentally pull out the handrails in the lift. The edge is kinda pointy. Ends up having a metal polearm or spear or something. I stabbed a zombie in the eye. Nice. It splatters everywhere. Good thing the lift is very spacious. One zombie down, a million to go! Nice work. Gotta save humanity in the lift! Diary Entry 11 I gotta save some Skittles. I kinda fed the zombies some. The zombies bit on it, and it missed! lmao Diary Entry 12 Man, I am getting desperate. The zombies are annoying. I still hear them moaning whatever even when I have my headphones on. I am starving. Currently rationing on my Skittles :yum: Diary Entry 13 @myself Wow, I discovered a new function! I can self ping yay @myself @myself @myself @myself Diary Entry 14 Duh. My friends got infected at school. We were on facetime, and they ended up having zombies breaking into their classroom. A few of them tried to escape thru the window, but they ended up killing themselves. Tho, a few of them escaped. :( :( Diary Entry 15 FINALLY SOME GOOD NEWS YAY @myself @myself @myself A police guy came by and gunned a few zombies down with a shotgun. Badass! He said he would try to fix the generator and I would gain control on the lift. Should I leave myself in the lift even after that? lol Diary Entry 16 Oh shit. He fixed the generator, but he got bitten. He was in the lift with me. And asked me to give his letter to his wife. I felt like I was in a cliche. Basically, the dead hero asks his comrades to do that, right? Well, before he turns, at least we played a multiplayer round in Minecraft tho. I have to kill him afterwards, with my "iron spear". That is sad. Anyways, I got an extra gun and some food rations. I think I can hold on a bit longer. Diary Entry 17 NEWS SAYING THAT PLAGUE IS QUARANTINED The army is now marching towards my town! Nice job! I AM RUNNING OUT OF FOOD Damn it, I am not going to die. Better take another sip of my "tasty" urine. Diary Entry 18 As it turns out, I've got neighbours! A few survivors are camping out in the lift next to mine. lol Diary Entry 19 THE ARMY IS HERE! YAY! Basically they killed all zombies. Mhm. Diary Entry 20 Out of the lift! Wait ... I am still late for school by, 10 days? Muh. And the doctors say that they find a cure for the zombie virus. It won't matter. They are too late; The Army killed them all. Next time there is another outbreak, I will definitely stay inside the lift. Thanks for reading! End of this short series! Read more series of my work! Go to my Profile for more details! Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Triarch